


I Won't Let Anyone Hurt You

by scr3am



Category: Miss Peregrines Home for Peculiar Children
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Protective!Enoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Jacob and Enoch go through a haunted house together. When they arrive at the home however, Jacob has some questions he wants answered.





	

Jacob stared at the haunted house before him. He didn't like haunted houses very much, but the kids and begged and begged too bring them too his time and show them a haunted house. Miss Peregrine had, amazingingly, agreed, much too everyone's surprise.

 

There he, Jacob Portman was acting like a sacred chicken in front of his friends.

 

“Guys… I… I don't think this is such a great idea. I mean, they are fun and everything and yeah, but well… there are-some of them- very frightening. And well sometimes it's not… suitable for the younger…. children…?” He tried saying too them. But, as he looked back, he could see none of them were paying attention. Miss Peregrine had already went through and was waiting on the other side for them.

 

Enoch however, noticed Jacob looking back with a worried expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow and sauntered over too Jacob. 

 

“Scared, Portman?” He asked, almost indignantly. Jacob couldn't help but snort. “What?”

 

“You reminded me strongly of Draco Malfoy. Future stuff.” Jacob mumbled the last part.

 

“Aaand… is Draco the bad guy? Or is he the good guy?” Enoch asked lowly.

 

Jacob stared at him, transfixed on what he had just asked. Why the hell did he care if Draco was bad or good? What game was he playing at?

 

“Why do you care? Honestly, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have brought it up anyways.” Jacob said and looked away, staring at the haunted house before him. 

 

“Yeah, right. Ready? Or are you to… scared?” Enoch asked. Jacob looked at him with half sober eyes.

 

Was that… comfort he had heard in Enoch's voice? Or was he just imagining it? Jacob couldn't move when he saw his face. Yes, he decided, that was comfort. Comfort and worry. He wanted too say something. Anything, just too see if he still had his voice.

 

It was rare too see Enoch worrying and comforting someone. Jacob wanted too hug him. Hug him and tell him how much he loved him. Wait. Did he just say love? Yes. Yes he did. Jacob decided he didn't care. No. he wasn't going too think about this. It's wrong. It's always wrong. A boy shouldn't love a boy. His father and mother had told him that. 

 

But when he looked at Enoch he couldn't help but think, screw them. He loved Enoch and nobody was going too change that. Even if Enoch didn't love him back.

 

A few minutes passed as Jacob and Enoch stared at each other. When they finally broke their gaze, they looked back too see that everyone had gone in without them. Enoch blushed a little. Jacob smiled and all he wanted too do was hug him, kiss him, tell him he loves him. But he couldn't. The time period where Enoch came from, gay is a sin. 

 

What surprised Jacob though, was that Enoch had took his hand and held it tight. He looked at Jacob and smiled a half smile.

 

“It's ok. I'm a bit scared too. Would you hold my hand? It would make me feel a bit better. Besides, if something horrifying comes up next, I could push you too it first.” Enoch smirked. Jacob couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“Of course. But if there are any chainsaws, prepare too not be able too breath.” Jacob said. Enoch smiled and nodded.

 

“I can deal with that.” Enoch said. Jacob smiled. He scooted a little closer too Enoch as they went through the beginning. 

 

The first “monster” too show up was a clown. Jacob silently cursed.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He repeated. Enoch looked over at him with a slightly arched eyebrow.

 

“Don't like clowns?” Enoch asked. Jacob looked at him with glossy eyes, unshead tears forming.

 

“No. I used too. But there is a clown… massacre going on right now. I'm just scared that… any of them… they could show up one night. Could kill my family. Could kill my friends. Never mind that part. I don't have friends from here.” Jacob said slowly. Enoch held him closer and rested his chin on Jacob's head (which had somehow found its way too his shoulder). 

 

“It's ok Jacob. I won't let anyone hurt you.” Enoch mumbled into his hair. Jacob smiled a little. He said a small, thanks and they continued walking. 

 

They went through more of haunted house. Lots of jump scares. Jacob would never admit it but he did scream at some points. The only one who would really ever know would be Enoch. 

 

Twist, jump scare, turn right, guy doing surgery on mental patient, turn left, dark room, turn left again, Michael Myers sees them and follows them through the rest of the house, far too close too Jacob for Jacob's comfort.

 

Jacob swore he heard Enoch growl when Michael got closer too Jacob when they walked a bit faster. 

 

When they reached the ending Michael was nowhere too be seen. They did however, see Miss P. and the children. Jacob, realizing they were still holding hands, took his hand away from Enoch and stuffed it into his pocket.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Emma asked, noticing them first.

 

“No-no reason.” Jacob said shyly. Emma looked at him strangely but ignored him. An hour later they were leaving too go back too their loop.

 

Once back in the house, everyone went too do their own thing. Everyone except for Jacob. Everyone had just up and left. He was all alone standing in the middle of the living room. He knew he should go back too the priest hole soon in fear that his dad might worry.

 

Jacob, however had some unfinished business he wanted finished. Why had Enoch really grabbed his hand? He didn't look scared throughout the haunted house. So, Jacob braced himself and went down too the basement and knocked lightly on the door. He heared a little mumble granting him entrance.

 

“What Portman?” Enoch asked as he looked up from sorting out his hearts. 

 

“Why-why did you grab my hand during the haunted house? You didn't look scared.” Jacob asked suspiciously. After he finished speaking Enoch raised one eyebrow, Jacob thought it was the cutest thing ever. I love you I love you I love you iloveyou iloveyou iloveyou, he kept repeating in his head.

 

“Relax Portman,”I love you I love you love you I love you, “it won't happen again.” I love you I love yo- wait what?

 

“I wish it would.” Jacob blurted out, cursing himself in his head after he said that. Enoch only arched an eyebrow.

 

“Is that so?” At Jacobs nod Enoch got up and walked over too Jacob, very close. “And why is that Portman?” Enoch whispered, grabbing hold of Jacob's hand. He was so close. So close, he could feel Enoch's breath on his lips.

 

“Because I love you.” Jacob whispered. They held gazes for a few seconds before Enoch lent in, his lips not yet touching his, less than half an inch away.

 

“I love you too.” Enoch breathed. Jacob smiled a little. Jacob lent in so that his lips were pressed against Enoch's. Slowly, they kissed. Their hands were still clasped. 

 

Enoch tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, Jacob noticed. They could have stayed like that forever, except that air was a part of living. They kissed until they were out of breath. They took a few deep breaths before kissing again. 

 

Too soon though, Jacob had too leave. They shared a quick goodbye kiss before departing. Jacob smiled too himself as he skipped all the way past the loop and too the Priest Hole.


End file.
